User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/The News Feed
The News Feed is a place to dump all WIXOSS news, from very important to minor. It is also for the discussion of WIXOSS news. This place is easier for posting small news than the WIXOSS subreddit or my Twitter. The WIXOSS subreddit is mainly for big news, and no one follows my Twitter (which is why I don't tweet often). __TOC__ July 31, 2015 News has been slow for the past two weeks, but at least I don't have to maintain my editing streak anymore ever since I hit 365 days in a row. First, some minor news from last week: we have another promotional LRIG, like Suteko and Botan that is a mascot for a card game store chain. RiRi is a level 0 Sashe card, and is the mascot of is the mascot of Trading Card Cave CARD WORLD AKIBA. But more importantly: 2critical posted some new cards up. While this post contains much less cards than previous 2critical spoilers, it's still something. From WX-09 Reacted Selector: *'Kakuya, Red Explosive Perseverance'. Here we have the first Resona not restricted to a LRIG, and an interesting Resona it is, with two strong offensive abilities. Its second ability slightly disfavors two and three-stop decks. Although Hanayo Ni Kai has not used Ayabon in quite some time, preferring useful situational ARTS over Ayabon's double crush, Kakuya might change that. Hanayo decks have the space to run Resonas without giving up too much precious ARTS space, and even if Kakumaru and Ayabon's effects aren't used, Kakuya's abilities are strong enough for that to not matter. If you're weird enough, you can also try to cram Kakuya into Sashe decks. *'Art Boundary'. The "art" in the name is French, and is pronounced "aahr." A decent defensive and offensive ARTS; it costs 1 more than Baroque Defense, in exchange for clearing a column to attack into later. A decent card, especially if your ener base can't handle Xeno Multiple *'Kosaki, Phantom Beast'. An interesting card, at the very least, requiring the currently-unused Osaki, Phantom Beast Deity to take full advantage of it. Midoriko decks will still prefer the utility of Repair over Osaki, although Kosaki has her niche uses. From WIXOSS Magazine vol.2 *'Grave Rush'. As a utility ARTS, Grave Rush is primarily for playing Resonas, which is obviously why Myu is in its art. The SIGNI won't stick around for long, so you have to convert them into permanent card advantage. As a defensive ARTS, Grave Rush is somewhat useful but hard to use; your field won't usually be empty, and Grave Rush can't patch up one or two empty SIGNI lanes, only three. The most reliable way to use Grave Rush defensively is to intentionally leave your field empty. *original WIXOSS reprint. Same art and flavor text. July 17, 2015 The name of the movie has been announced! It is called selector destructed WIXOSS. It will be shown in theaters on February 13, 2016, with pre-order tickets being available starting from August 1, 2015 (a full 6 months early!). Pre-order tickets come with the new (and pretty good) promo card Arc Destruct. Also, there will be a new printing of Crossroad, numbered PR-211, as a WIXOSS Cup Qualifiers participation prize. July 14, 2015 The full WX-08 Incubate Selector set has been put up on the main site. The rest of the cards are: *Mars, White Natural Star *Fiery Harmony *Don't Grow *Hammer Chance *Rapid Advance *Grave Curse *Fout, Natural Star Princess *Timebomb, Trap Gun *Capella, Natural Star *Diadem, Natural Star *Gruid, Natural Star *Cor Caro, Natural Star *Sadalme, Natural Star *Alscha, Natural Star *Sulocin, Natural Star *Chrysoco, Natural Stone *Plasbomb, Roaring Gun *Chrysobe, Natural Stone *Mine, Explosive Gun *Chrysop, Natural Stone *Tuning of Mutual Love *Twin Attack of the Revolving Storm *Code Art MX *Code Art SZ *Code Art WS *Radabura, Suspicion of the String Scale *Viola, Temptation of the String Scale *Resolution *Rush *Queen Ant, Phantom Insect *Tonosama, Phantom Insect *Kumaze, Phantom Insect *Kurumaba, Phantom Insect *Dead Make *Myu The secret cards include secret versions of all the LR-rarity cards, plus One Rule, Two Birds and See Through the Fiery Ambition. July 13, 2015 DuelPortal has announced WX-09 Reacted Selector, and has revealed several cards in the booster! (Source: DuelPortal) We have: *'A level 2 red Resona SIGNI.' Possibly unrestricted, or supporting an old LRIG. *'Ut'ulls, the Opened Scripture.' As expected, she is a level 5 limit 12 LRIG with the Umr and Tawil LRIG types. Abilities unknown. Too small to read. *'Kosaki, Phantom Beast.' Abilities unknown. Supposedly a level 3 remake of Osaki? *'Mithril, Natural Stone.' Reprint. Notably, she has an unusual card number (WX09-Re10) and an unusual rarity (Re, represented by two blue circles). I thought she looked like Mayu, so I checked and realized that Mayu has the same artist as this printing (keypot). July 11, 2015 I'm back from a (boring) 1-day camping trip, only to discover that shenanigans have been happening while I was gone. I'm starting to like this Lean Infinity guy. (If their gender is not male, then please keep in mind I'm using "guy" as a gender-neutral term.) WX-09 Reacted Selector has been announced! It features a suspicious-looking LRIG on the cover, and will contain 80 cards, including reprints. According to the description, it is "a concept pack with cards that are different from anything released up until now." It will be released on September 17, 2015. It's slightly unusual that a "third set" would contain 80 cards rather than 50, but this is probably to balance out WX-07 Next Selector having only 80 cards rather than WX-01 and WX-04's 110. Heck, maybe the 80-card set will become standard from now on. Also, due to the prospect of having more Um(u)r(u) support, I decided that I should bring up the issue of translating "ウムル." See User blog:BlitzerRyuusei/Umuru or Umr? for details. July 10, 2015 After another week of boring, the main site has updated! Pictures for Tawil-Fyra, the Guide, Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality, Code Art HI, and Code Art DY have been added to the wiki. *'Code Piruluk Zeta.' The first ability is decent and the third ability is eh. The second ability looked impressive at first glance, as it can freeze your opponent's LRIG, a very rare ability; however, it's just preventing one attack (and not consistently), so it's not amazing, just decent. Still a pretty good card. The question is, can it compete with the tried and true Code Piruluk Omega? Zeta's effectiveness is somewhat questionable. Either way, you'll have to play Zeta differently than Omega; Omega focuses on wearing the opponent's hand down to push LRIG attacks through, while Zeta will probably focus on pushing attacks through with HI and DY, while being more defensively-inclined than Remember. Note that, if you want to grow to Code Piruluk ACRO, Zeta's Action ability is worse than Omega's. *'Code Piruluk Theta.' Nothing to see here. Use Code Piruluk Gamma. *'Rob Move.' Downing and freezing all of your opponent's SIGNI on an attack phase ARTS would normally be a very powerful move, but since this requires crossed SIGNI, it's worse. Since it requires already having two SIGNI on the field, you'll probably prevent only one attack on your Life Cloth with this, at most. Coupled with the unreliability of having crossed SIGNI on the field, and this card isn't all that good. *'RECKLESS.' Good effects, but possibly conditional. It's easy to have three Electric Machines on the field, but somewhat difficult to find ways to freeze all of your opponent's SIGNI. Code Art ACG, Xeno Multiple, Code Art HI, and both level 4 Remembers are your primary options. (FREEZE is a distant sixth due to not being very good for various reasons.) Either way, RECKLESS is not for when you want to go all-in on the offense - that's what FREEZE THROUGH is for. RECKLESS is for when you want to poke holes in your opponent's defense while still maintaining stability, which is exactly how Piruluk decks play these days. *'Code Art MM.' Decent card, but she competes with Piruluk's other level 4 options (ACG, IZRH, CMR). BAD CONDITION on a stick doesn't work well with anything other than Piruluk Omega, since only Piruluk Omega has enough consistent discard. However, Piruluk Omega already uses IZRH for banish. MM may not be able to find a place. *'Code Art FM and Code Art DP.' Generic level 1/2 cross SIGNI. *'PEEPING DECIDE.' Without setup, it can whiff. Even if you don't whiff, the card advantage isn't amazing, and you probably haven't disrupted your opponent's game plan very much. Would not use. And also, new promos: *'Remember Midnight, Star-Reading Miko.' First ability is good (especially with IZRH). Second ability is boring and not that great. Third ability is decent. Since this Remember can't banish SIGNI, I'd stick with Remember Night. *'Furious Gambling.' Most commonly, this is going to be a banish for , which isn't that good. It has a chance to be completely amazing and a chance to whiff completely, but neither of those are likely. Would not use, except in a for-fun deck. July 3, 2015 After a week of boring, the main site has updated. Now, we have the full list of Myu support! *'Arachne Pider, Black Phantom Insect.' Well, this card has a lot of moving parts. It puts Charms under any SIGNI your opponent plays, then banishes any SIGNI with Charm at the beginning of any attack phase - both yours, and your opponent's. Reminiscent of Saturn in that it keeps a SIGNI Zone empty during both turns. Don't worry about not being able to banish any SIGNI your opponent already has on the field, as you can use trash Tsukutsuku or Minmin with Arachne Pider's play condition to Charm any of your opponent's SIGNI. Keep in mind that if your opponent has only one Charmed SIGNI, they have to banish that one. Overall a solid card. *'Reverse Mode.' Has nothing to do with Яeverse. Rather, this is a card that does something never before seen in WIXOSS - the ability to bounce your own SIGNI. This is primarily for reusing the and abilities of your SIGNI, with a side of rearranging your own field as you need. However, since it's an ARTS, it takes up a precious ARTS slot, which would probably be better used on a defensive ARTS. There are also better utility ARTS than this, primarily Oversalvage. *'Herakabuto, Great Phantom Insect.' Causes massive devastation power decreases, with a possibility of banishing your opponent's SIGNI through a combination of her second and Myu-Flap. Note that it's not "each of your opponent's SIGNI with a Charm gets -2000 power", it's "each of your opponent's SIGNI gets -2000 power for each Charm." With three Charms your opponent's SIGNI can lose a whopping -6000 power, amplified by Myu's other power decrease effects. *'Nokokuwa, Phantom Insect.' Athena-esque removal bot. A banish is great, even a somewhat conditional one, and you can always trash her after using her ability to play a Resona. Myu already does a lot of banishing, however, so this may be somewhat redundant. Also, she competes with Herakabuto and Kuroha for level 4 spots. *'Tamamushi, Phantom Insect.' Easy-to-use on-play for supporting Myu's anti-Charm effects. Not necessarily a 4-of staple, since Kiaha's effect is really useful. *'Minmin, Phantom Insect.' Level 2 counterpart to Tsukutsuku. As with Tsukutsuku, synergizes with Resona trashing. Note that Minmin and Tsukutsuku compete with Monchou and Monshiro for early-game deck slots. Which is better: the more consistent (but tiny) power decrease, or the higher-payoff (but initially useless) Charms? *'Shouryou, Phantom Insect.' Resident clone. Probably confirms the presence of the level 2 and 3 versions. I'd just use the vanillas. Note that, unlike Saturn and Mercury, Arachne and Mukadesu have very simple play conditions; they only require two SIGNI to play. Part of it is that black doesn't have as much card advantage options as white, but really, that just makes them loads more flexible. The only thing that could be said about Arachne and Mukadesu is that they're less consistent. June 26, 2015 Today is Friday, and that means main site updates! The following have been added to the main site card list, and thus their images and full texts have been added to the wiki. *selector's pack vol. 6 promos (Star Festival, Captain Flathro, Roaring Flame, MAGIC HAND, Extravaganza, Heike, Phantom Insect) *CONGRATULATION! Ancient Surprise *SP-09 cards coming with selector spread WIXOSS BOX 3 Blu-ray (Tama, Hanayo, Piruluk, Midoriko, Urith) *WX-08 Incubate Selector Hanayo spoilers So let's do a run down of everything new. MAGIC HAND and Heike, Phantom Insect's wordings were already correct, and thus have not been updated. *'Star Festival.' As expected, this is the self-banisher spell for Sashe, with an option for banishing your own Resonas. Comparable to Get Index. While Sashe doesn't have a way to fetch spells like Tama (Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko), Star Festival is still a great card. You could use it to chain out Milky Ways with two Resonas on the field, or replaces your downed Mimosas with a fresh one for card advantage. *'Captain Flathro, Roaring Flame.' Turns out it requires that all of the milled cards are Weapons. Probably too inconsistent to see play. *'Extravaganza.' Only grabs one card from the deck, with the choice of putting it into your hand or Ener Zone. Worse than the original wording, but still pretty good. It still faces still competition from all the other stuff you'd want to include in an Anne deck. She doesn't have a lack of ener charging and deck search, after all. *'SP-09 LRIG cards.' Tama, Hanayo, Piruluk, Midoriko, Urith. Strangely enough, they are not bed LRIGs, instead being wide awake with "OPEN!" flavor text. *'Hanayo Four, Golden Orchid Pledge.' Much better than Hanayo Four, Hundred-Fire Profusion or Hanayo Pure Four, but has the flaw of requiring cross SIGNI. If Sunst ends up not being as good as Adamasphere, then Hanayo Five decks may still prefer the vanilla level 4 LRIG. *'Hanayo Three, Combined Flaming Elegance.' Just a cross power booster. Nothing special. Would use Hanayo Three, Blazing Flame Dance over this. *'Tenacity.' Possibly useful, but rather risky, and probably not necessary? There are less risky options. *'Pay Charging.' I wouldn't say this is better than regular Charging, but it's quite good, fitting anywhere regular Charging might fit. This might have a niche in Hanayo two-stop, which wants to ramp up to Big Bang quickly and wants to end the game long before the loss in card advantage matters. *'Sunst, Natural Stone and Moonst, Natural Stone.' This cross pair's sole advantage is their on-Heaven ability, which grants Assassin okay, they're very cute too. Their other abilities aren't that great. Does that make them better than Hanayo's current level 4 options? It might not, but I'll probably test them anyways because cute. *'Gorgeous Fissure.' Very expensive and conditional. Other options would get the nod before this. *'Tieye, Natural Stone and Cateye, Natural Stone.' Generic level 1/2 cross pair. Not better than Hisui, Amethyst, or Carnelian so they won't see much play, if at all. Lastly, an interesting tidbit: Takara Tomy has announced an event called the "Original Level 0 Tournament," due to happen on August 8, 2015. In it, participants are allowed to bring their own drawings for their level 0 LRIG cards. Normally this wouldn't matter to anyone reading this blog, since you're probably not in Japan, but there is one small part. The list of LRIG types lists existent cards that your original LRIG card's stats have to follow. For example, Tama cards have to have the stats of WD01-005 Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko. All of the LRIG types have a designated card... except Alfou. Yes, Alfou is listed. She's listed as a level 0, limit 0, no text, grow cost LRIG card. Alfoubowl, get hype? June 23, 2015 Previews from Big Gangan. *'Myu-Ysalis.' Derived from the word "chrysalis." Just a Resona power booster, nothing special... I'd use the vanilla Myu-Emerge, but this isn't necessarily bad. *'Code Art HI and Code Art DY'. For the first time, we get a taste of what WX-08 Piruluk looks like (and BEAUTIFUL doesn't count). Interestingly, Code Art HI doesn't have any discard abilities, instead focusing on freezing the opponent's SIGNI. Its on-Heaven ability is pretty good. However, considering that Piruluk decks these days primarily run Code Art ACG and Code Art IZRH, which are both already good cards, DY faces some stiff competition. (Don't ask me what happened to CMR.) Their outfits vaguely remind me of Rigel from Z/X. *'White Out.' Personally, I think the cost makes it just under par, and the Resona downing cost doesn't help matters. By the way, that is Haiti, Mako's LRIG from Re/verse. June 19, 2015 The main site was updated significantly today! The promo card list was updated with Nendoroid Fafnir and Nendoroid Get Index, a long time after they already came out. It probably had something to do with the fact that the preview mockups had the wrong card numbers (PR-119 and PR-120, which were already taken). WXD-11 Black Need was added to the site, so I can replace the magazine pictures with the official sample pictures. Several WX-08 Incubate Selector cards were added. This includes the previously previewed cards: *Anne-Fourth, Connected Integrity *Myu-Flap *Uranus, White Natural Star *Spinel, Natural Stone *BEAUTIFUL More importantly, we now know all of Anne's cards in WX-08. Wait, what? *'Anne-Third, Converging Exercise.' Meh, just a Cross power booster. If not the vanilla, then you should pick the SIGNI searcher. This card isn't great. *'Most Humbly Pleased.' Cross ARTS are already suspect, since it's not guaranteed you'll still have crossed SIGNI by the time your ARTS Use Step rolls around. But this is pretty bad; it pretty much doesn't do anything. Anne already has a lot of search and card advantage; she doesn't need to preserve her own SIGNI directly. Even if you need to protect your own SIGNI, there are other ARTS, ones that can protect an empty lane, such as Idol Defense and Vanish Like Mist. *'To'on, Right Rhythm of the Scale and Heon, Left Technique of the Scale.' Is this better than Contempora or Suiboku? I don't think so, personally. *'Destruction Spirit.' Potentially useful. Big Bang is a more sure finisher, since Anne wants to stall out the game anyways, until you reach 12 ener. Anne Fifth is somewhat more consistent, always being available in your LRIG deck. However, this has the potential to cost only . I'm not sure if this is truly necessary, but it is test-worthy. I don't play Anne, though. *'Contra, Beautiful Symphony.' Contrabass, not Iran-Contra. Looking through Category:Play SIGNI, we have two cards that put SIGNI into the field from the Ener Zone: Reverse Summon, and Suiboku, Single Stroke Worthy of Nobility. Reverse Summon is bad, so I guess she reduces the cost of Suiboku's skill by one ener? That might be mildly useful... but not that useful, considering Contra doesn't do anything else. Maybe WX-08 might bring one or two more cards that put SIGNI onto the field from ener. Really, the most interesting part is that you could run her in a primarily-white deck without interfering with grow costs. *'Flute, Left Sound of the Musical Performance and Clarine, Right Sound of the Musical Performance.' Pretty art. Effect is generic, though. The level 1/2 Cross SIGNI haven't been seeing much play, so I wouldn't expect these to be used much. *'Violi, Captivation of the String Scale.' Well, at least we know that the WX-07 clones will be continuing on WX-08. Kind of formulaic. I don't think Anne really needs these; then again, no deck really does. They're not bad, though, and having more options is always nice. Looks like Anne really is a music artist now. Did she get kicked out of ARTS school? :v June 18, 2015 The next set of WIXOSS Party promos has been spoiled! Ancient Surprise will be reprinted as a CONGRATULATION! card, numbered PR-185. Now you can choose between four illustrations for your Ancient Surprise (but obviously you're going to choose pantsu Umuru, because it's easy to get and you're probably a perv. We all are). We also have five new promos. Unfortunately, we can't seem to glean much from the poster, but we can make out something... *'Star Festival.' Presumably Sashe's "banish own SIGNI" spell. Since it's a "choose one" spell, the second effect might be able to return your own Resonas to the LRIG deck... Anyways, it also features yuri. Pure girls' love between Altair and Vega, as it were. It makes sense, considering The Weaver Girl and the Cowherd, as well as Altair's boyish appearance. *'Captain Flathro, Roaring Flame.' Is Weapon self-milling going to be a thing? Colonel Flathro might be setting a precedent... or not, considering Red Tama has no self-mill at all. Since the ability has no cost, the banish is probably either hard to achieve or limited to small SIGNI. *'MAGIC HAND.' Before this, there were no Mirurun-limited spells. Quite strange for a spell-based LRIG. A good Argon target. *'Extravaganza.' Somehow, even though part of the card is covered, WIXOSS Hanayo managed to produce the full wording. This card is good, but Anne already has a lot of ener charging and SIGNI-searching utility. I'd say it's more flexible than Rebirth, at least. Also, why does Anne have a guitar? She went from being an artist to a music... artist. *'Heike, Phantom Insect.' We end with a new Misfortune Insect. Heike is clearly made to support Myu's WX-08 strategy, which will involve putting Charms on your opponent's SIGNI. Putting two Charms on your opponent's SIGNI and banishing them by battle would be enough to give your opponent's last SIGNI -8000, but there may be some tricks we haven't seen yet. However, since Heike doesn't care whose Charm it is, she can also be potentially used to support Urith. Would she be better than Alma? I'm not sure. June 11, 2015 Updates from selector radio (do you capitalize the "radio"?) are usually too insubstantial to devote a whole news post to, but there's a decent amount of information in this one. Source First, some information about Hanayo in WX-08: *A SIGNI that can gain Assassin will be released. *Some card or effect that can crush Life Cloth without attacking. Whether this is a SIGNI or spell effect is unknown. *Her LRIG card has " : You may crush Life Cloth." Further details are currently unknown. Presumably, this effect will require crossed SIGNI along the lines of Midoriko, Fourth Connecting Beast Girl or Mirurun Union. And now, the most important part (at least for Trett enthusiasts): The funny-looking Trett from April Fool's will be released as a Resona SIGNI, and its name is . It will be released in a product on October 9. (What's funny is that, during April Fool's, there was a disclaimer that stated there were no plans to release the super-Trett as a card.) June 7, 2015 We're in the middle of a dry spell of spoilers. Or news at all. The last two Friday updates to the official site contained nothing of interest. But somehow, we got some WX-08 spoilers today! *Uranus, White Natural Star *Spinel, Natural Stone *BEAUTIFUL (featuring cute Piruluk) May 27, 2015 2critical posted a new round of spoilers today, all pertaining to Myu. The only thing we seem to agree on is that Myu is adorable. The WXD-11 Black Need spoilers are: *Myu-Imago (Imago on Wikipedia) *Macaron Bugs (meh) *Yasudesu, Black Phantom Insect (good and flexible) *Kuroha, Phantom Insect (Vega clone) *Kiaha, Phantom Insect (mirrors Altair... sorta) *Monchou, Phantom Insect (just think of it as sort of like Hisui or Amethyst) *Monshiro, Phantom Insect (remember guys, these abilities trigger when being trashed to play a Resona) *Get Insect (first Get spell for black, functions quite similarly to white cards) The WX-08 Incubate Selector spoilers are: *Sasoris, Dragon Edge Black Phantom Insect *Worm Hole *Kogane, Phantom Insect *Tsukutsuku, Phantom Insect (if you're going to put them on your opponent's SIGNI, then what's the point of removing them?) May 24, 2015 The full contents of selector's Pack Vol. Eldora & Yuzuki have been revealed. My head is borked. *Svarog, Phantom Dragon Princess (they overboobed it) *Vouivre, Phantom Dragon *Immoral Plunder (meh) *Namakozu, Water Phantom Princess (simultaneously based on catfish and sea cucumbers, but they don't even live in the same waters...) *Haigyo, Water Phantom (JUST the thing Eldora needed) *DYNAMITE (unreliable?) I didn't do a new post for yesterday because I had nothing particular to say, and Nihil's reddit post covered everything. The new cards from yesterday were: *Surrounded by Fire (unfortunately, Hanayo Ni Kai is one of the biggest users of Big Bang) *Burst Rush *Anne-Fourth, Connected Integrity (Incubate Selector spoiler) May 21, 2015 Since WX-07 Next Selector is coming out tomorrow, Takara Tomy updated their site one day early and added the entire card list! The cards not previously revealed are: *Urith, Enma of the Sin Gate (Meh, I'd stick with Guren Urith) *Midoriko, Supportive Girl Type Three *Urith, Enma of Purgatory *Alphard, Natural Star (Weird) *Gunsword, Explosive Gun / Shield Missile, Shield Gun *Nitrogen, Natural Source / Carbon, Natural Source *Arcturus, Natural Star *Hadar, Natural Star *Spica, Natural Star *Antares, Natural Star * (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ GET OUT (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ *Kalaniko, Roaring Gun (Turns out it's short for KALAshNIKOv) *Uzi, Explosive Gun *Glock, Small Gun (She looks like she's in a lewd doujin) *Ununpentium, Natural Source *Ununtrium, Natural Source (See, if you base your element girl off of an "unknown" element, you can give her any identity you want) *CROSS RUSH (RAINY is better) *Hyena, Phantom Beast *Hagetaka, Phantom Beast (...kinky?) *Harinezu, Phantom Beast *Druj, Abundant Woman of Collapse *Apaosha, Dream Woman of Collapse *Azidaha, Designation of Failure *Servant Q (reprint) (She looks like a creepy stringy-haired ghost girl with a blank stare) *Servant T (reprint) *Servant O (reprint) *Spirit Salvage (Reprinted as Secret. The SP-01 supply is low...) *Modern Boundary (Reprinted as Secret. ...and the demand for these two cards is high) There is also a new promo coming out with Card Gamer Vol. 22. It's a crossover with the Last Chronicle card game (a Japanese property that none of us have ever heard of, I presume). *Code Art IZRH (Izuruha) The daily spoilers from the past few days were: *May 16: Agyou, Left Image of Transgression (no longer missing mate) *May 17: Blood Dance *May 18: Calm After the Typhoon *May 19: Alphecca, Natural Star *May 20: Perforation I finally got everything up on the wiki. That was exhausting. At least I have no more exams. May 15, 2015 Not much. Remember, Tawil, Sashe, and Myu all now have proper CHAN×CO versions. These will be released as prize cards for the WIXOSS Tour to be held on May 24 at the Akihabara Radio Hall. PR-196.jpg|Remember, Star-Reading Miko PR-196 PR-197.jpg|Tawil-Noll, Prolonged of Life PR-197 PR-198.jpg|Sashe Nouvelle, Eternal Messenger PR-198 PR-199.jpg|Myu-Hatch PR-199 Speaking of which, for some strange reason, Flame Ball, Falling Star's cost will be reduced to for the WIXOSS Tour: see Flame Ball, Falling Star (WIXOSS Tour) for details. This is pretty much the strangest functional errata I've ever seen in any card game, made even stranger by the fact that Trett can talk to meteorites. Lastly, the card spoilers of the last few days were: *May 12: Explosive Solidarity *May 13: Sashe Moitié, Eternal Messenger *May 14: Ununoctium, Natural Source *May 15: Ungyou, Right Image of Destruction (missing mate) May 11, 2015 ]] WX-08 Incubate Selector has been announced! It will be released on July 16, 2015 (or July 18, contradictory sources) and will contain 80 cards plus secrets, as well as further Cross and Resona support. It seems that they want to feature 5 LRIGs of different colors each set, 4 old LRIGs and 1 new LRIG. In WX-07, there's Sashe, Tama, Mirurun, Midoriko, and Urith. In WX-08, there probably will be a white LRIG (more Sashe?), Hanayo, Piruluk, a green LRIG (probably Anne), and Myu. In other news, the card spoilers of the last few days were: *May 8: Faust, Fallen Left Sin & Pheles, Fallen Right Sin *May 9: JACKPOT May 8, 2015 There has been news between May 1 and today, but it's just card spoilers. ...I intended the News Feed to be an RSS feed-esque page where I could post news as if it I tweeted it on Twitter. But since I suspect that no one really checks this page regularly without me posting a link to it, it's shifted to a more article-esque news source. Maybe I should just delegate news to Nihil and the subreddit. The card spoilers of this week were: *May 1: Meteo Advantage *May 3: Hydrogen, Natural Source and Oxygen, Natural Source *May 4: Dead Cross *May 5: Rakuda, Phantom Beast *May 6: Three of Tamayorihime, Cross Flame *May 7: Ununseptium, Natural Source The level 0 through 4 set of Remember cards has been made available through point campaign, featuring pretty golden letters and starry backgrounds. For 100 points, you can obtain the entire set. (That is, if you're somehow able to participate from overseas.) PR-192.jpg|Remember, Star-Reading Miko PR-192 PR-191.jpg|Remember Morni, Star-Reading Miko PR-191 PR-190.jpg|Remember Noon, Star-Reading Miko PR-190 PR-189.jpg|Remember Dawn, Star-Reading Miko PR-189 PR-188.jpg|Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko PR-188 Finally, a limited-time pack with cards for Eldora and Yuzuki has been revealed: Selector's Pack Vol. Eldora & Yuzuki. See that page for details. May 1, 2015 Not much official news this Friday. Pictures of Mirurun Union and Saturn, White Natural Star were put up in today's WIXOSS column. Mirurun Union's first Constant effect has been updated: it draws and discards when you play a Cross SIGNI, as opposed to just drawing. (Because just drawing would be ridiculous.) Sashe Pleine, Eternal Messenger and Death by Death have received official errata. While Sashe Pleine pretty much works and translates the same, Death by Death has been specified to only last until end of turn. The calendar for next month has been revealed here. Among other things, there will be a promotional Code Art that will come with Card Gamer vol.22 on May 30. Well, that's it for news of official things. Now for the more interesting news... A few weeks ago, a person on Twitter posted this status, linking to an automated online WIXOSS-playing client in beta. No one really noticed until a few hours ago, where a Japanese person with lots of followers made a post about it. It exploded (and is still exploding, probably), getting hundreds of retweets and favorites. The Japanese seem really pleased that they have a way to play WIXOSS online. The client is available in English, Chinese, and Japanese, and goes up to WX-04 Infected Selector and WXD-07 Black Crave (still in progress, I suppose). This opens up a unique opportunity to play against people overseas... Either way, that side project in the Reddit WIXOSS chatroom is going to feel a bit awkward. April 27, 2015 LEWD NIGHTGOWN LRIGS: SELECTOR SPREAD WIXOSS EDITION. SP08-001.png|Yuzuki Zero SP08-001 SP08-002.png|Mirurun Nought SP08-002 SP08-003.png|Eldora×Mark 0 SP08-003 SP08-004.png|Anne, Locus of Miracles SP08-004 SP08-005.png|Iona, Zero/Maiden SP08-005 The pictures for the prizes of Everyone's Lottery (selector spread WIXOSS edition) were released today. See their page for more information, although I doubt you live in Japan. Also, pictures for the following WX-07 cards have been found: *Midoriko, Fourth Connecting Beast Girl *Peeping Choice *Usa, Phantom Beast / Kame, Phantom Beast (they don't look like beasts at all...) April 24, 2015 Part 2 New stuff on the same day. New card revealed in Big Gangan, the magazine that serializes selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse-. *Jupiter, White Natural Star There was an event called the "Niconico Super Conference" today, which was streamed on Nico Nico Douga. A bunch of new cards were shown, but unfortunately most of the effects are too blurry and cannot be read. Some are readable though. *Mirurun Union (level 4 cross LRIG) *Cross Scramble As for the other cards: *Mirurun Micro (level 3 effect LRIG with unreadable Constant) *We now have a picture for the known card Hyou, Phantom Beast. *Level 3 black Devil cross SIGNI *Level 1 and 2 red Weapon cross SIGNI *Level 2 and 1 black Devil cross SIGNI Interestingly, it seems that out of all the LRIGs in WX-07, only Sashe has Resonas. Maybe having the power to summon Resonas is a plot point in the new manga, who knows? April 24, 2015 Since it's a Friday, the WIXOSS website updated. Not much interesting content, though, although there are some things. The official Twitter has announced that there will be more LRIG cards in the vein of infected WIXOSS. Ways to obtain these cards will be revealed at a later date, but the effects are clear and readable. Mostly. *spread WIXOSS *original WIXOSS *comics WIXOSS Notably, comics WIXOSS has Alfou as a selectable LRIG type. (If you don't know, Alfou is the LRIG of the main character of selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse-, depicted on Death Bouquet Toss, Jealousy Gaze, and a few promos.) This suggests that we might get Alfou cards in the future. It's probably not just to promote the manga. We hope. There is a new promotional version of Last Select which comes with the selector Visual Collection. That is, the book with the naked Ruko, Hitoe, and Yuzuki on the cover. (Thankfully, complete with Barbie doll anatomy.) The flavor text on the promotional version is a direct quote from selector spread WIXOSS Episode 12. There is a new promotional level 0 Piruluk, Botan. Botan is apparently the mascot of the C-labo card game shop chain, so the circumstances are similar to Suteko. She looks cuter when not flustered. Cookcet found the picture for Saturn, White Natural Star, identifying her as WX07-006 and as the other girl on Resonance March. Also I found the theme song of selector battle with WIXOSS. It's called Burn Out the ENERGY, and it's real good, if a bit all over the place. April 22, 2015 2critical just spilled its round of WIXOSS spoilers for WX-07 Next Selector. It's been a reliable source in the past several boosters, so I'm comfortable with putting the spoilers up. Source: http://2critical.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-4978.html *Sashe Pleine, Benevolent Messenger (offensively inclined compared to starter Sashe) *Midoriko, Fourth Connecting Beast Girl (so she's Cross-aligned...) *Saturn, White Natural Star (not Satan) *Res Hope (not red Hope, it's a small white ARTS, and besides, White Hope is red enough) *Flaming Stubbornness *Peeping Choice *One Time, One Meeting *Attrac Punish (or Atlach Punish, or something) *Exclude (WIXOSS now has remove from game, not that this card is very good) *Milky Way, Natural Star Princess *Fissure of Conflagration (everyone thought of Yuzuki Five) *Usa, Phantom Beast (what's an usa?) *Death Parade (anyone watching that anime will find this mildly funny) *Mimosa, Natural Star (the level 3 down SIGNI I expected and Sashe needed) *Major Flathro, Crossbow Flame (before she was promoted, I suppose) *Kame, Phantom Beast (preserving katakana names is kind of awkward, even though we decided on it) *Cheetah, Phantom Beast (they never prosper) *Daewa, Flickering Sinful Elegance (a ワ in a name is... odd) *Alhena, Natural Star (sadly, leaves you with an empty SIGNI space during your opponent's turn) *Regulus, Natural Star *Absolute Flame War (would you spend a card slot on this? kind of iffy) *FREEZE THROUGH (Remembsassination) *Hyou, Phantom Beast *Explosive Strike *Death Like Death At this rate I don't expect very many Resonas, especially from LRIGs other than Sashe or Myu. April 20, 2015 The full effect of Mukadesu, Black Phantom Insect has been spoiled. Also, the new Congratulation! card for May has been spoiled: it is Dead Splash, featuring Remember being dunked. April 19, 2015 Everyone already knows about the movie. It doesn't need a post. April 17, 2015 Friday means the WIXOSS site updates. Updating means news. First let's handle the less important stuff. The main site has updated its card list with WXD-09 White Pray and WXD-10 Red Hope! Now I can finally get non-shitty pictures up on the wiki. All pictures have been added to the wiki (except Nineteen, Explosive Gun, which is mysteriously missing from the main site. It doesn't make a difference, anyways, since her art is the same). Nihil has added rulings relating to the new cards to the wiki, including the ruling that you're not allowed to put Resonas in your main deck if you have opaque sleeves. What kind of idiot would even try to do that? Secondly, Takara Tomy will hold a Sukiya Cup, a tournament part of their collaboration with the Sukiya restaurant chain. Participating in the tournament nets you a promo Yuzuki Zero, which you presumably can't get through visiting restaurants. Thirdly, the TCG glossary has been updated with new terms, including info on Cross and Resonas. The most notable thing is that you can't trash Resonas during your main phase, but you can send them back to your LRIG Deck in place of your ener charge for the turn. Weird. It hampers Mercury, White Natural Star a bit, since you're more likely to be stuck with Resonas on the field, unable to summon Mercury. Another thing is that your Cross have to be right next to each other for them to be crossed; you can't have them separated by a SIGNI in your middle SIGNI zone. And the most important thing: The WIXOSS column has updated with some news about what's in WIXOSS Magazine Vol. 1, found here. It includes: *A free paper version of WXD-09 White Pray, which can be used with the promo cards that come with the magazine. An explanation of free paper can be found here. *Sashe Nouvelle, Eternal Messenger (PR-152), Resonance March (PR-153), and Neptune, White Natural Star (PR-154). Usable with the above deck. *A new manga called selector stirred WIXOSS, a new selector series and the aforementioned Sashe manga. This is probably as close to a season 3 as we're going to get (although that anime event on April 19 might provide new information). The first page displays two cute girls holding hands, and some mysterious words, which I have transcribed here. I think. I hope I'm looking at the kanji correctly. **新たな「selector」ストーリー、オープン! (New "selector" story, open!) **誰からも愛されるあの子は誰からも憎まれていた——そして。 **私達が、みんなで、あの子を消した。 **第1話 その絶望は希望 (Episode 1 - That Despair is Hope) *"Men Who Created WIXOSS" (ウィクロスをつくった漢たち), a manga about the people behind WIXOSS. *A 4koma with Trett and Romail *A Certain WIXOSS (うぃくろすあるある), a story thing depicting Trett and Ranchan as schoolgirls Should we be hyped about selector stirred WIXOSS, seeing that it's the thing we've thirsted for for so long? I don't know, I'll wait for new information. I hope it's a sequel and not concurrent with the anime. :| April 15, 2015 The cover of the WIXOSS magazine has finally been revealed! With that, we now know what the promo cards that come with the magazine do. *Neptune, White Natural Star (messes with your opponent's limit) *Resonance March (White Hope for Resonas) Also, thanks to wixoss.com, which seems to be the only site that has been putting up images of the new cards (ugh), we now have pictures of all the new cards in WXD-09 White Pray. (No Servants yet. Or Red Hope.) Less importantly, we now know the other 3 cards that will be given out at Sukiya restaurants: Hanayo Zero, Midoriko, Combat Girl, and Urith, Enma. (Totally predictable.) If you want to see the pictures, go to each card's respective gallery page. If you want the details of how to obtain these cards, head to this page. April 13, 2015 Finally news. They revealed a new starter deck, WXD-11 Black Need, featuring a new LRIG named Myu. ("Who NEXT LRIG??" SHE NEXT LRIG.) The deck also introduces a new SIGNI class, Living Spirit: Misfortune Insect. (I always thought that if black got a Living Spirit class, it would be based on insects. I WAS RIGHT.) The deck has 16 deck-exclusive cards (it probably also has Servants as two non-deck exclusives), including Resona SIGNI, and according to the deck description, the deck is equipped with simple yet powerful abilities. The two cover cards are: *Myu-Hatch *Mukadesu, Black Phantom Insect (Mukade = centipede) There are several jokes I could make, but I'll leave them for later. April 10, 2015 This week has been absolutely barren. Barren. The main site updates once a week on Fridays (Saturday JST), so we have a bit of new stuff, but not much. Just one new card spoiler, that's unimportant to the meta, but still very interesting. *infected WIXOSS When I first saw "infected WIXOSS" on the April WIXOSS calendar, I called that it would be like the card Z/X IGNITION over at the Z/X TCG. I was right. April 3, 2015 The SP-07 spec selector: Fumio Futase card list pictures are up on the WIXOSS main site, and they have been added to the wiki. Thank you Omegane. There are three other cards planned for the Sukiya collaboration. It's probably just Hanayo, Midoriko, and Urith, but who knows? March 31, 2015 Due to time zones, it was April Fool's in Japan, and with that, Takara Tomy unleashed a devastatingly epic April Fool's joke. Unfortunately, it's gone now, although the JP WIXOSS wiki and Nihil recorded some stuff. The JP WIXOSS wiki's article can be found here. Some of Nihil's translations can be found here. It appears that, while they took down the silly April Fool's front page, the sub-pages are still up. Thank goodness. There was also a bloody hilarious video that depicted a live action version of the WIXOSS OP, with Chiyori and the LRIGs all being portrayed by middle-aged men. They also included some footage from the actual opening, those dirty cheaters. Akira was pretty cute though. They took it down, though. What a shame... In other news, selector battle with WIXOSS came out. I've been meaning to make a page for it since October when it was first announced, but it wasn't that important... there's a page for it now, though, although it's still barebones like the anime pages on this wiki. Now that a bunch of people are playing it, I'm hoping to add some gameplay information to the page. March 27, 2015 Truckload o' spoilers today. WX-07 Next Selector spoilers: *Four of Tamayorihime, Strangely United Flames *Firerage, Ballista *Musketta, Roaring Gun WXD-09 White Pray spoilers: *Sashe Pleine, Eternal Messenger *Romane Defense *Venus, White Natural Star *Vega, Natural Star *Altair, Natural Star *Deneb, Natural Star *Polaris, Natural Star *Get Twinkle The deck also includes level 1-3 vanilla Sashes, level 1-3 vanilla Space SIGNI, and Servant D and Servant O reprints. Sashe Nouvelle, Eternal Messenger and Mercury, White Natural Star are previously known cards that are in the deck. WXD-10 Red Hope spoilers: *Four of Tamayorihime, Brave and Bold *Eternal Karma *Crossroad *Stun, Explosive Gun *Grenade, Small Gun *Overlap of Fate The deck also includes level 1-3 red vanilla Tamas (with mono-red grow costs), level 1-3 vanilla Weapon SIGNI (presumably reprints of Derrin, Nineteen, and Drasto), and Servant D and Servant O reprints. Zero of Tamayorihime, Heckler, Ballista, and Koch, Roaring Gun are previously known cards are are in the deck. The blog post talks a bit about spec selector: Fumio Futase, but provides no new spoilers. We already knew about Swift Divine Punishment, Divine Grace, and Marche, Mysterious Fairytale. It does say, however, that spec selector: Fumio Futase includes level 0-3 vanilla Annes (presumably reprints of Anne-First, Anne-Second, and Anne-Third), as well as a new Anne card named . Let's hope she's better than Mirurun Zepto. There's also information on the original Resona and ARTS available through the first issue of the WIXOSS magazine. While we don't have effects, we have pictures and names, found here. *Neptune, White Natural Star ...Daaaamn. *Resonance March You can see Mercury behind Sashe, looking mildly unamused, as well as another cute unknown SIGNI. Is this the same guy who did the Howl artwork? Takara Tomy also dropped some news about the next Selector's Promo Pack, vol.5. *Aglaea, Innocent Brightness (already known) *Rising Fist of the Flame Dragon *Code Art DTP *Tsubaki, Natural Plant *Torchen Whip Also some sort of collaboration with the Sukiya restaurant chain. Can you imagine Tama eating a beef bowl? That is all. March 25, 2015 News has been slow for the past few days. First thing: The Congratulation card for May will be Dead Splash. If you don't know, Congratulation cards are promo cards that are given out at WIXOSS parties and have CONGRATULATION!! written on the right in large golden letters. Stuff like Dominating Fury and Baroque Defense. I don't remember the specific conditions for getting them, though, and I can't look it up because the Japanese WIXOSS wiki is down while their servers are being relocated. Secondly, some stuff from selector Radio. They're planning an Eldora only product (in progress), and they released the decklist of the deck Mayu used in spread Episode 12. LRIG: Urith, Enma Urith, Burning Eye Enma (smart enough to not use the effect LRIG) Urith, Enma of Screaming Hell Urith, Enma of Eternal Hell (not smart enough to use the effect LRIG) Urith, Black Sand Enma Urith, Enma of Nihilism ARTS: Black Desire Black Desire (another one?) Grave Out Oversalvage (silly Mayu, Oversalvage doesn't work with Rainbow Urith) SIGNI: C 4x Servant O (LB) W 3x Kukri, Small Sword G 3x Origami, Uniform Requirements B 1x Succu, Fallen Cannon Girl C 4x Servant D (LB) R 3x Bronda, Natural Stone B 2x Ahriman, Fallen Glance (what the fuck? no other Charms...) B 3x Carry, Fallen Cannon Girl (LB) U 3x Code Art DRS B 4x Luciferl, Fallen Talented Woman (LB) B 3x Metsum, Fallen Cannon Girl (LB) B 2x Lilith, Recurring Nightmare Spell: B 3x Grave Maker C 1x Jetting Knowledge (LB) (the Served Selector version) C 1x Jetting Knowledge (LB) (the promo version with the silly flavor text) W: 3 R: 3 U: 3 G: 3 B: 18 C: 2 Multi Ener: 8 This deck is shitty, but what do you expect? Mayu had never played a game of WIXOSS before. You'd think that she'd have a slightly better deck, though, considering that she's had all this time to theorize about the game, as well as being able to watch Selectors duke it out with their decks. Maybe she didn't have enough time to assemble a deck because Rainbow Urith was completely new to her. Who knows? And yes, they specified that the two Jetting Knowledges were of those particular printings. By the way, the card Mayu used for Urith's Exceed 5 was Jetting Knowledge. Ruko certainly guessed correctly on that one. March 21, 2015 A big official WIXOSS Party just happened yesterday, and with those comes news. This time, it's information on spec selector: Fumio Futase. The following cards will be reprinted: *Anne, Locus of Miracles *Follow Blindly *Different Strokes The following are new cards: *Swift Divine Punishment *Divine Grace *Marche, Mysterious Fairytale Swift Divine Punishment seems good, but it might be conditional. Divine Grace just adds more to Anne's tankiness (pls no more tankerino). Marche is a slight departure from Contempora and Suiboku: instead of defending your SIGNI, Marche builds up your field and adds a possible offensive option. Well, I suppose that Anne's defense isn't being buffed too much. The last thing she needed was to be even more of a headache to play against, so this is nice. In other news, starting from April 1, holo versions of the Remember LRIG cards, from levels 0 to 4, will be available in the point exchange program for 100P. You will get all five of them as a set. If you can participate in the point exchange somehow, this is probably a good opportunity, but the majority of us won't think of this as big news. Finally, we have a new WIXOSS girl - Sano Hinako. I suppose they needed a fifth so that they could have one girl per color. Note from Nihil's reddit post: "She is a gravure model, so if you're going to Google her, take care of your surroundings." I checked for myself, and as it turns out, Googling either "Sano Hinako" or "佐野ひなこ" results in a bunch of bikini pictures. Not NSFW, but not something you'd want to be seen looking at in good company. March 20, 2015 The Mayu's Room rules are finally out! You may only have up to two copies of these cards in your deck: *Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy *Repair *Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering For the most part, these restrictions are acceptable. Tama is a very prevalent deck right now, but she's not so far ahead of the pack that she needed outright bans. All she needed was a slight curbing of her power, and these changes provide that. Now Tama players will have to be careful with when they play their Valkyries and Arcgains. One of the weaknesses of TamaMayu decks is that, once their SIGNI are killed, they're gone forever until the Tama deck refreshes, since Tama has no way to grab SIGNI from the trash. TamaMayu decks don't have the ARTS space to run Salvage or Oversalvage, since they only have three ARTS slots, so they have to devote their ARTS space to defensive ARTS like Modern Boundary and White Hope. Combined with the restrictions, the loss of a Valkyrie or Arcgain (to Life Cloth, or by being banished in battle) is particularly devastating, as you'd only have one more available in the deck. You pretty much have to save Arcgain for the finish with Mega Ultra Spoiler, as you can't afford to lose Arcgains beforehand. Valkyrie's restriction also makes it risky to chain out searches with Get Index and extra Valkyries, as you can no longer afford to risk your Valkyries willy-nilly. The Repair restriction is weird. On one hand, Midoriko decks, while reasonably common, are not particularly oppressive. (The other decks that would run Repair, like Rainbow Urith, Yuzunayo, and Eldora, are nearly never played.) Midoriko decks don't need to be weakened, even slightly. On the other hand, Midoriko doesn't need Repair to function. Even without 4 copies of Repair, Midoriko is built on other things, whether it be SeiryuBeiar, Gauche Agnes ramp, or Misuzaku lancer shenanigans. Losing two copies of Repair is not a big deal. March 19, 2015 Shenanigans. First things first, information on new Selector card sleeves are out. The first two depict and , two level 4 LRIGs that will be released with WX-07 Next Selector, the latter being the cover card of the set. The other two depict Rūko, Tama, Hitoe, and Yuzuki. Nothing special. Secondly. A new picture of Mercury, White Natural Star has surfaced. Its Play Condition is different in this image; instead of requiring you to trash three of your Space SIGNI, it requires you to trash 1 of your level 3 or more non-Resona Space SIGNI and another non-Resona Space SIGNI of any level. This is quite confusing, especially since the current picture is from the official WIXOSS site. In any case, I'm just going to wait for official sources to confirm which wording is correct. March 18, 2015 WIXOSS will introduce Mayu's Room, rules that limit the use of cards. That is, a banlist, where bad cards go to be punished. These rules will be posted on the official site on March 20th, and will go into effect on April 25th. I suppose it's about time, although I don't think any deck is so oppressive that it needs bans. I don't think I've seen as much Tama deck results these decks, although my view is skewed. My wager goes to Arcgain or Mayu, though. Arcgain being unaffected by anything makes her an overly effective finisher, while Mayu is an insane finisher. (It would also be exceedingly ironic for Mayu to be sent to Mayu's room.) I would be sad if Mayu was banhammered though. She represents an iconic moment of the anime. March 17, 2015 So Omegane just dug up this spoiler from who-knows-where. *Aglaea, Innocent Brightness Good card. Will see a fair bit of use in Tawil decks. Tama decks could use it as a Burst version of Bonya, Small Bow, but they really don't need it. March 16, 2015 WIXOSS premium crystals of Tama and Yuzuki Kurebayashi, made by LEXACT, a hobby company that makes these things for various anime characters. Only the Tama and Yuzuki ones are new; the Iona one has been around for a month. I don't really care all that much, but it's still news so I'm obligated to post it here. Some of you may find it pretty, I guess? March 13, 2015 Delicious new spoilers. *WXD-08 Black Will images are up on the wiki, courtesy of Omegane. With that, the entire set is up and finished! *Halo Effect, new spoiler. Good card. March 12, 2015 WIXOSS is getting its own magazine. Now it won't have to piggyback off of other card gaming magazines. Whee. :v The first issue will include: *Information on the latest cards *A different practical LRIG deck introduction *Something that improves your skills and teaches you to play *Tournament report (I could use this...) *WIXOSS art book *Serialized comic (perhaps the Sashe manga?) *Manga about the backstory of unknown LRIGs (eh?) *Stuff about the people behind WIXOSS *WIXOSS 4koma *Anime information *Information about random products and goods and other stuff And most importantly... *Sashe level 0 *Original ARTS *Original Resona *Special experience deck set The above four compromise a full deck, and the game is playable with them. However, I suspect that the deck set is one of those tournament-illegal paper cut-out decks that's only for teaching you how to play. March 11, 2015 box|thumb|325px]] Image of WX-07 Next Selector box release. There is Sashe and Tama, which is expected. But there's also Midoriko, Mirurun, and... Urith... Considering that WX-07 corresponds to the release of the new WIXOSS manga, these LRIGs may very well appear in that manga. Either it's an alternate universe where the LRIG system never ended, or Urith is back from the dead. Category:Blog posts